


Patterns on the Wall

by izumi2



Series: List of Questions (Civil War Team Iron Man) [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Comic Book Science, Cussing, Extremis Tony Stark, Mentions of Suicide, No major character, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Swearing, not for Wanda fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2
Summary: Scrutiny raises some questions about Wanda's power set.Specialists are called and they have some grim thoughts on the matter.The aftermath of not only Leipzig... Nigerian and Sokovians also suffered consequences beyond what shows at first.~*~Civil War Team Iron ManModerated because of trolls.





	1. Wanda's Ideals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compromised Agency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462695) by [izumi2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2). 



**_ Why are there so many highs and downs in Wanda’s powers? _ **

No end in sight.

That’s how Wanda Maximoff’s case felt like for all involved parties.

First there was the fact that so many literal countries wanted a piece of her. Their priority was to fight the army of lawyers employed by Tony Stark… of course after certain revelations in the form of Sokovian video tapes proving that Stark wasn’t exactly of sound mind when building Ultron, the billionaire pulled all support from the “Exvengers”, “Team Cap”, “Rogues”, and the endless list of names the media came up.

One would think that this would make life easier for Sokovia, South Africa, South Korean, Nigeria and Germany. Not so much when Sokovia was being quite the advocate for death penalty, South Korea was scowling at everything unable to even make a concrete stand on how to punish Maximoff, both African countries were almost mute in their rage and Germany just wanted to slap a _persona non grata_ on her since… well… destruction of property… billions of it… while bad, wasn’t the torture and deaths the other countries were demanding justice for.

That when they couldn’t solve the most basic need: court.

Perhaps one of the harshest slaps in the face, as far as Rogers is concerned since he knew that it was directed at him came from Rhodes.

“Diplomacy and bureaucracy certainly gets in the way but the alternative is disrespecting one of the very powerful **_countries_** and globalizations means more than people owning something “ ** _made in China_** ”. It means that sometimes we are completely dependent on another country to eat… after all…U. S. doesn’t get fed on corn alone.” He waited for the polite laugher to subside, “Aside from that, Ms. Maximoff is being sued by civilians. Wakanda, as a government, has expressed their… opinion on the matter by refusing Ms. Maximoff entry on their country at the same time that they pulled their own grievances from… interfering. However, Wakandans were also casualties in Lagos and their families expressed wishes to make their voices heard. Dr. Stark and Mr. Shade refused to comment aside from also wanting to see justice being done. Whatever consensus is reached about court and jail, the civilians who are filling suits only ever want to be a part of it.”

The countries involved reached the decision to let the ICC. Tony himself has no idea if this was a good way out, it set the precedent for Enhanced to be trialed by the ICC and that can either be good or bad.

It was bullshit and they all knew it but they were honestly out of options. It was argued genocide on the account of Ultron’s intention – even if Wanda and her brother got cold feet on that exact part – it was argued crime against humanity due to Johannesburg which is a lot less bullshit, to the point of being scary, but still doesn’t really fit. It was even argued war crimes on the grounds of what Wanda did in Hydra’s name and no one could argue that last one.

For all the controversy that Captain America generated – mostly due to U. S. stirring things up – his case was almost straightforward. Each country laid their charges and the man got almost sixty years in an EU prison with rehabilitation and mandatory therapy. It would be life sentence if Stark have decided to press for accessory after the fact but no one could blame the man for not wanting to even be in the same room as Rogers again, not even the more die hard Cap fans could call him out on that.

The hope was that the first half a dozen trials would set the precedent. But for all their boasting, Barton and Romanoff were Baseline humans as are Wilson and Lang without their respective techs. While Rogers was a little more difficult, it was nothing that reinforced walls couldn’t handle.

But Maximoff? Aside from the ‘inhumane’ ways of blocking her powers, there was no making everyone happy.

Nigeria rightly put the onus about Lagos on Romanoff and Rogers for being Maximoff’s more experienced COs and trainers. They green lighted the mission, they decided that Maximoff was ready, they had orders and mission parameters that – they had on tape – caught Maximoff herself by surprise.

Sokovia, Nigeria and South Africa were putting all their resources together and Wanda has never been camera shy, it wasn’t long until a footage found itself on their table that had everybody so confused that they couldn’t even find the words for it.

The joke was that the specialists needed were exactly the people that don’t want to ever be in the same room as Maximoff ever again. They couldn’t call Stark, Cho and Banner anyways since they were compromised for Maximoff’s case. They couldn’t even call Pym since it was superficially connected with Stark and they all collectively rolled their eyes at that.

Instead they called Dr. Hank McCoy, Dr. Charles Xavier and Dr. Stephen Strange for it which put their names in an even greater international standing. Consults went through the roof after this case.

“Sometimes powers are affected by emotion, controlled by them even. Take the Hulk for example, the angrier he gets, the more impressive his strength becomes.” Although said in a calm manner, Xavier was clearly trying not to grimace at the video shown.

Strange had no such a calms, he was staring in disgust as Maximoff lifted an entire Chitaru Leviathan with relative ease in her training with Hydra, “Bitch”.

McCoy almost choked at the expletive, “Uh…Ms. Maximoff’s biology suffered no setbacks in her time with Hydra, so it is our conclusion that she has no problems controlling her powers.”

An UN rep that was still asking himself why him, wanted to make sure, “And what powers Ms. Maximoff possess, in specific if you will?”

“In layman terms, she has telekinetic skills, easily able to lift several tons.”

“And what about her mental manipulation ability? Is it possible to qualify?”

“Without examining her, it will be hard to say but…” Xavier looked towards Stephen who only sighed.

“Of the little the Avengers decided to share, of the little S. H. I. E. L. D. knew and was in the Data Dump… that bullshit that she “enhances what is already there” is bullshit.”

“You mean it is incorrect?” it didn’t escape the UN rep that these people have even yet to address him by name and he wasn’t offended, he just wondered if that was the same reaction the Avengers had when it was former Secretary Ross that presented the Accords.

“I mean that it is incomplete and not exactly accurate.” Stephen rubbed his temples, “Ms. Maximoff’s abilities can do a lot more damage than “enhance what is already there”. Watch the footage from Sokovia again, sure that shows her doing good there, but I wonder how she developed those abilities, how she trained its different fields under Hydra. No one has this kind of precision at the drop of a hat. Natural, raw skill can only get you so far. **_This_** …” the former neurosurgeon motioned for the screen showing families dropping what they were doing, eating, talking, jogging and calmly leaving town, “is no “enhancing what is already there”, this is complete mental manipulation, I have to wonder if these people even remember it happening and the psychological and biological repercussions.”

“You asked for us here to review Ms. Maximoff’s missions, the ones she is being prosecuted for and cross examine her skill set. After reading her Hydra files, her training schedule and her… feats…Wanda Maximoff was shown to easily destroy Ultron’s Vibranium body, perhaps that has some relation with her brother’s recent death, so the **_if_** that ability wasn’t trained it is also partially Mr. Rogers and Ms. Romanoff’s responsibility. Ms. Maximoff was shown to be able to lift several tons and destroy several floors of concrete… She could easily contain the bomb in Lagos, Nigeria. And that is my report.” Hank pursed his lips and closed the files given to him.

Strange shook his head, “I said what I had to say, now I will ask for tests on the behalf of the people Maximoff manipulated, see if there is any lingering effects, Hydra… and Maximoff herself didn’t seem too concerned about the aftermath.”

Charles’s shoulders dropped with regret, “I see here, that the…statement of Ms. Maximoff’ inability to control her powers were actually brought by Mr. Rogers, the rest of the Avengers have said no word about it. Ms. Maximoff grew up in a war zone and Hydra gave her the power not to feel… defenseless anymore and yet…she showed no hesitation in turning on Hydra when they could offer her less than Ultron could. Von Strucker was murdered in cold blood…

She easily destroyed Ultron’s Vibranium core… she easily brought the Avengers to their knees and knowing Dr. Banner’s alter ego, she triggered the Hulk and to this day has shown no regrets about Johannesburg, people don’t even know her part in it, they didn’t know her part in Ultron…what she did to Dr. Stark, what she did to the rest of the Avengers and what she did to Dr. Banner all seem very different in nature… something she trained because she clearly was unsurprised by the results even if Ms. Maximoff couldn’t have reasonably expect Ultron… she expected something to come out of manipulating Dr. Stark’s mind and letting him take Loki’s Scepter as she willingly helped further Ultron’s goals…until the realization that Ultron was aiming for humanity’s extinction not just the Avengers’.

After analyzing the feats with her powers, I have to agree with Dr. McCoy that Ms. Maximoff could easily have contained that bomb in Lagos, Nigeria.”

“Why do you think she didn’t?”

“Without talking to her myself, I can only assume, and even if I talked to her there is no guarantee that she will tell me the truth.”

The UN rep didn’t press, Charles Xavier was one of the most powerful telepaths in the world on record, if not the strongest and he clearly was unwillingly to breach another person’s mind. If not for plain respect then because the world was, for the first time, scrutinizing Maximoff and the Avengers, the Enhanced community didn’t need even more bad press.

“An educated guess will be…it will already be great. It was… hard to find unbiased parties to review her case, especially unbiased, specialized parties.”

“I can see the difficulty.” The telepath smiled and then rapidly sobered, “We have to remember that Ms. Maximoff trusted Hydra and sympathized enough with the cause… spent years under their training and mentality and fighting for their ideals… that’s not something that simply disappears.”

“… are you saying that she’s… that you think she is a Nazi?”

“Neo Nazi is the correct term… I think.”

“But… she was on a team with Sam Wilson…”

“There is no record of their interactions, they barely seem to acknowledge each other’s existences and to what we were able to see, they never even directly exchanged words.”

“Vision is…”

“Not even human and yet when the time came to choose a… disguise so to speak, he chose a Caucasian one. I wonder why Caucasian, it might not have anything to do with Ms. Maximoff herself, however, but it is an interesting question to make to Mr. Shade.”

“Von Strucker…”

“Was killed when he could no longer offer the twins what they wanted… a philosophy that Hydra and many other terrorists’ organizations, the Red Room too, have used.”

~*~

“… she gave it all for her city, for her country…but when the time came for regrets, Ms. Maximoff shed tears and was in clear despair over the destruction in Sokovia and yet there was none for Johannesburg…Ms. Maximoff can destroy Vibranium, lift several tons of concrete, destroy several floors of reinforced steel and yet was unable to contain a bomb in Lagos, Nigeria. After Mr. Rogers, the then leader of the Avengers and responsible for her presence in U. S. the Avenger Ms. Maximoff was most agreeable with was Natalia Romanova, a graduate from the Red Room, a former KGB operative…The pattern doesn’t lie…it is with regret that is my opinion that Ms. Maximoff is a dangerous Neo Nazi supporter. That when we don’t even focus on her mind manipulation powers, for all we know, Hydra’s strongest enemy, Captain America supporting and sympathizing with a former Hydra agent is because Ms. Maximoff mind controlled him and we have no way of even asking Mr. Rogers himself since he believes this idea that came out of nowhere that Ms. Maximoff can only "enhance what is already there", unless of course we are saying tht Mr. Rogers has always supported Hydra and Ms. Maximoff merely made that feeling stronger.”

The prosecutor sat back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda can lift that building sized Thanos chip...
> 
> She can destroy Ultron's Vibranium body...
> 
> She can have different effects with her mind controll (manipulate Tony to "self destruct", bring the Avengers to their knees and sic the Hulk off)...
> 
> She can destroy several floor of concrete and bring down dozens of cars...
> 
> She can destroy an Infinity Stone at the same time that she was holding Thanos off...
> 
> But she can't contain a bomb... wow, thank god Rumlow is dead, the guy can create bombs stronger than Infinity Gems... *laughs nervously*


	2. Wanda's Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am underwhelmed.
> 
> I expected more from the last Captain Marvel trailer, actually from Captain Marvel in general (and I laughed so much with that meme that has the Dwarf from Nivadellir with Captain Marvel...):
> 
> "I won't fight your war, I'm gonna end it."  
> "That's... what fighting a war means."
> 
> That phrase of hers was a little cringey. *winces*
> 
> And... Marvel almost killed me with Avengers Endgame, *spoilers of the trailer in the end notes! But I will warn where my notes of the fic end and where the spoilers begin*.

**_ Why Were Wanda’s Mental Powers Never Mentioned Again? _ **

A couple of months passed where there were no more talks of Avengers destroying other people’s cities. It shouldn’t be news and it shouldn’t be the exception and yet it was.

Tony was getting used to his new Extremis body as was Rhodey.

After Leipzig and Siberia… Tony truly made good friends in the scientific community. He smiled.

He was in talks with Helen Cho to use the Extremis that was patented under Maya Hansen’s name and then privately acquired by him and his nanotech alongside her cradle. Her Cradle would create the new tissue using the micro precision of his nanites and Extremis 5.0 to regenerate even nerves.

His tech wasn’t needed for Rhodey. The Extremis he stabilized was enough to heal much of the nerve damage alongside the Cradle’s micro precision. As one of Rhodey’s medical proxies, Tony gave the go ahead with the experimental procedure before going to Siberia. If he spent the last few years developing a version of Extremis that would lower the rejection rate with specific DNA protein, like, one James Rhodes’, Pepper Potts’ and Happy Hogan’s, no one needed to know.

Then after Siberia… Helen only had his notes and what Friday made available of his rambling and mutters to himself, “You’re a genius.”

Helen averted her eyes from the monitors to smirk at him, red eyed and voice choked, “If I was so smart I would have remembered about your implants…but I supposed I will feel better with the fact that I turned Tony Stark into Iron Man… literally.”

Tony gave a strained laugh, still unused to the stream of information and the feeling of the armor inside of him. And yet… his mind hasn’t felt this clear in years even with all the additional data.

That made him pause.

~*~

“So, why exactly was I called? Again?” Stephen Strange looked at the almost instantaneous results being printed.

“Because magic and brains, Stranger Danger, there are not many people qualified for **_this_**.” Tony got out of the MRI and quickly put his clothes back. The glow of the Arc Reactor right inside his chest, **_being a biological part of his chest_** still unnerved him.

Stephen’s sigh got Tony’s attention back to the matter at hand, “The problem is that none of the Avengers were ever required to be cleared, psychologically or even biologically before and after each mission like it is the usual for military. Without scans and other tests before your encounter with Maximoff, after and then before your…biotech enhancements with…Nano Cradled Extremis – a surprisingly good name by the way – all I have is your current scans and what you deigned yourself to make before Afghanistan. As it is, the most I can do is talk with Dr. Cho to see possible venues.”

“Of course it’s an awesome name, I named it!” Tony completely ignored the name of 2016’s first project to be made public.

Stephen blinked as he could almost see the gears turning in Tony’s head, “But it doesn’t have to be me, necessarily speaking, right?”

“I will need more than that.”

“I wasn’t the only one to be mind controlled by Maximoff.”

That made the Sorcerer pause, “I never put much stock in tabloids, but the news reported the… fallout with the rest of your team for months. Mind control or not, the pattern of behavior doesn’t lie, Dr. Stark and I, for one, am not about to clear their names for the Civil War crimes that they were arrested for when there were a lot more atrocities committed that they should be paying for.”

They both knew the game lawyers played. They chose the accusations that they were most likely to be convicted of and threw all their weight behind it instead of shooting in all directions hoping one of them would stick.

Tony scoffed, “Yeah, but blame my heavy conscious. The guy I’m thinking about…had an actual life before all this mess, even if… well, either way, I guess I want an easy answer like, “Wanda messed with his mind” to explain his sudden asshatery instead of just, “He was always this much of a dick and I just noticed”.”

~*~

“You’re the hobo magician that sold Wanda out.” Clint could only stare as two guards escorted a tall man with facial hair that was annoyingly familiar. The guy was dressed in those blue robes and that Thor-like cape. Was that the trend now?

Despite his taste in goatees, the guy, Strange if memory doesn’t fail, didn’t react like Tony would, with a sarcastic one liner just as cutting, he just raised an eyebrow and requested privacy.

“I am Dr. Stephen Strange. Former neurosurgeon and current Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the New York Sanctum.”

“What a pedigree.” Clint drawled out, not much in favor of getting up from his cot.

“We shall wait for your lawyer to arrive.”

“The one who quit or the one that hung himself?”

Stephen couldn’t help the small grimace at the reminder of what happened… what happens to the professionals that agree to work against or ever for the “Ex-vengers”. It wasn’t just because he was uniquely qualified that he was constantly called but also because he could defend himself should Barton, Rogers or Maximoff go on another rampage.

Although that lawyer that gave up was due to the astronomical difficulties in dealing with Rogers rather than Maximoff’s nightmares that drove the second one to suicide.

Stephen made a point to not clear his throat, “Actually, the lawyer coming is Jennifer Walters, she expressed interest in your case.”

Clint finally got up, “This is about Wanda then.”

The former surgeon had a hard time suppressing the eye roll, “Genius you are.”

~*~

“I think that after LOKI I would know when I was mind controlled!” the archer pushed the files away, without ever opening them, as far as he could handcuffed to the table.

Stephen sighed a little, looking completely done with the whole thing even having uttered no word since the lawyer arrived while Jennifer explained their presence, who elbowed him as if to reprimand for the sigh or to take his cue… or both. Stephen obliged and addressed Clint.

“Mr. Barton, first of all, Loki used what has been since identified as an Infinity Stone, the Mind Stone to be more specific, to control your actions. An Infinity Stone is the greatest and most powerful weapon in the universe, and I say that very literally. That explained, there are much more subtle ways to influence one’s mind. I have witnessed how Loki goes about that, for example, Odin, the king of the Asgardian gods had no idea who he even was due to Loki’s magic and that's without the Scepter, without the Mind Stone. And while Ms. Maximoff’s powers came from the Gem, there is no guarantee that they would work the same way, because as Mr. Pietro Maximoff’s Enhancements showed, they can be quite random.”

When she saw that it was mollifying, or at least, unnerving Barton, Jennifer leaned a little, “Mr. Barton, Mr. Rogers has repeatedly said that Ms. Maximoff has no proper control over her abilities, regardless of the repercussions and questions that this… belief had over his own actions and decisions to put Ms. Maximoff on the field untrained, if Mr. Rogers is right, there is chance that Ms. Maximoff’s powers are influencing you without anyone ever realizing, not even yourself.”

The former surgeon and the lawyer watched as the archer gulped and took several deep breaths before looking back at them.

“How would you be able to tell?”

Stephen straightened out, “Since you are familiar with the Mind Stone inside Loki’s Scepter and the Space Stone that the Tesseract housed, this,” he moved his hands to open the locket in his neck that opened to reveal a bright green light, “is the Time Stone. We would review your physical memories since the moment you first encountered Ms. Maximoff… in a timely manner of course, if you were influenced, the Time Stone will react to it.”

“I… have so many questions right now that it’s not even funny.”

Jennifer had to bite the inside of her cheek not to ask where this attitude was when Rogers called.

“We… have another fifteen minutes before visitation time is up, feel free to use them and whatever other questions you might have we can cover them in another day.”

The reminder of his current situation sobered Clint ever more. He nodded, “What do you mean, “Review my physical memories” because I really don’t want anything or anyone else in my head.”

For a second, Clint could see a hint of sympathy in Walters’ eyes before the unassuming brunet was back.

“The Time Stone will not invade your private thoughts. We will, however, see everything you experienced from 2014 to 2016, meaning from the first and last time you were in Ms. Maximoff’s presence. Like a movie, we will see what you did but not through your eyes.”

“And how would the Time Stone react to the Mind Stone?”

“It will not re-awaken any previous presence…one stone usually cancels another. A good example…I assume that you know that Dr. Tony Stark encountered Loki in 2012 and Loki was unable to use the scepter on him.”

“Yes, because of the Arc Reactor.”

“What most of the public don’t know, mostly because they never bothered to find out since this information was in no way hidden, is that Starkium, Dr. Stark’s handmade new element, was based on studies on the Tesseract, and thus, the Space Stone from Howard Stark’s time studying the cube.” Stephen paused, considering, “Actually, it was truly plain luck that it was the Space Stone the SSR encountered. Unlike the volatile natures of the Mind and Power Stones, the Space Stone is one of the... calmest, so to speak, of the Infinity Gems and it doesn’t rip reality itself apart like the Reality and Time could do.”

““Rip reality apart”? Ah, tell me again how using the Time Stone for this,” Clint motioned the entire room to make his point, “is safe?”

Once again unlike Tony, who would get defensive with the tone Clint was using, Strange just smirked a little, honestly amused and seeing no reason why he should be offended by someone’s lack of knowledge. The thought made Clint frown.

“It is merely a question of knowing how to use the Mind Stone. We can use to see visions of the past and the future, like we will be doing with you should you agree or we can also use to literally travel through time. However, altering the time stream can have disastrous consequences and I believe Hollywood already illustrated that point enough.”

The archer winced at that.

“Ok, how would we do this?”

“First we will need your medical files to see your neurological exams, a head CT at least and just to begin with. I… would say, “presume…” but from what I have heard that would be half-way foolish…I **_hope_** that SHIELD performed medical tests if only to see to your health before and after missions?”

“Uh, they had quarterly exams. From general to neuro.”

“When was the last time?”

“I think 2014? Tony was saying something about it after SHIELD fell, but the whole thing just sounded like a waste of time…” he trailed off at Stephen’s expression.

_“Would you look at that? It’s not!”_

But before Stephen could express his thoughts on the matter as a former surgeon, Jennifer got there first, “Any more questions? I think we only have time for one more before visitation hour is over.”

And Clint took the opportunity, “What even makes you think that I **_was_** mind controlled by Wanda?”

This time it was Jennifer that answered, “Change of behavior mostly but the case gained strength at… Mr. Rogers’… faction of Avengers’ testimonies and trials. All of you expressed the belief, very vehemently at that, that Ms. Maximoff’s mental abilities merely “enhance what is already there” and yet footage clearly shows otherwise. Recalling how Ms. Maximoff took complete control of Novi Grad’s citizens to evacuate the city, regardless of the good intentions in that occasion, argues against your… team’s description of her abilities. Of course, there are two more obvious options: the Avengers were either mind controlled or merely manipulated into believing that. What do you think, Mr. Barton?”

The lawyer raised an eyebrow, unwillingly worried for the archer when the man gripped the edge of the steel table until his fingers turned white. His face shined with a layer of sweat and it looked so green that Jennifer was half way out of her seat to reach for the garbage bin.

“I…why… why did I think that?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Why? Why can’t I talk about Wanda’s mental powers? Why… why did we ignore them? I…please, please help me.”

~*~

“Are you sure about that?” Rhodey glanced worriedly at his friend after Strange left.

“Not really, but take a look at this.” Tony sent the message in his head to the nearest holo screen, and that was going to take a while to get used to.

“Uh… tragic, but I don’t…” Tony watched as Rhodey paled to ghost’s standards as the Colonel re-read the regions affected, “You don’t think…”

He seemed unable to continue and Tony could only shrug, an inscrutable expression on his face, “A little too much of a coincidence.”

“What is this?” Rhodey swept the next file that made him pale all over again.

“That’s actually what made me pay attention to it.” Rhodey turned wide eyes at the inventor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like I'm excusing Clint, that's why I had Strange question Tony's decision since the Ex-Vengers' asshatery (at least Romanov's and Rogers' and even Bruce's and Thor's) started long before Wanda, but THAT particular pattern got my attention. 
> 
> Clint (mostly because of lack of screen time, since the directors couldn't ruin him that much, but then again Shuri) honestly was such a... background character, mostly there... AoU explored him a little more but still... CW had such an U turn with him that made me scratch my head like crazy. THAT, when not even talking about how the ONE guy that should have protested Miss Mind Control becoming an Avenger the most didn't say a peep about the whole thing... second chances are all well and good but THIS is just ridiculous... 
> 
> This is me fixing it (aka: trying to explain it) because if we really look at things, before CW ("because Cap called first"), Clint was the only Avenger that never treated Tony like his personal doormat. They seemed to tease one another but not particularly close or distant (much like Clint and Steve without the good naturedly teasing, which might explain why the decision was based on something as ridiculous as "Cap called first"), but unless we assume that Clint's anger and cheap shot at Rhodey is solely based on his out there belief that Tony somehow imprisoned him, then there HAS to be another explanation, ANYthing...
> 
> Yes, I ended on a cliffhanger, but honestly! *runs for cover* I just couldn't find another way around it, the last chap closes the whole thing up and there is no way that I would manage to conclude in this chapter without some kind of intro for the next one... sorry T.T
> 
> ~*~  
> SPOILERS FOR THE Avengers Endgame TRAILER!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Can someone explain how Tony and Nebula are running out of food and water and oxygen when none of those things were ever a concern for the Guardians? EVER?
> 
> Seriously that Steve is bemoaning Peggy? Whatever happened to Sharon? The niece... that he kissed right after Peggy's funeral? *rolls eyes*
> 
> And Scott managed to escape the Quantum Realm because magic, miracle and prayer, geez;
> 
> Also... are they seriously living in Tony's house? Why not right? *sighs*


	3. Trails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't wait to post because once I sorted through all my fic docs I came across the finished third chap (this one) and the half finished second chap... and panicked... like, "Oh, what did I do?" with how long it took me to post something that was pretty much finished.
> 
> So, I just re-read, added some stuff and here we are:

“It’s called Anti-NMDA receptor encephalitis.” Stephen pushed a new file, that this time wasn’t ignored, to Barton.

“Ok, and what is it? What… uh… I don’t even know what to ask.”

“It’s inflammation on the brain. From the beginning: when our bodies are invaded by aggressors, and that could be bacteria, virus even physical aggression like burns, electricity, chemicals… our body respond to it…” the former surgeon waited for it.

“A literal disease? That’s the after effects of Wanda using her powers?” the archer looked seconds away from having **_a_** reaction. Its nature was still up for debate.

“I feel the need to point out that you had a genetic predisposition to it, Ms. Maximoff’s part would theoretically be to… trigger the disease that would otherwise have less chance of happening.”

“So… the weird visions, the bad mood…”

“Headaches, the respiratory infection you had a year ago…behavioral changes are actually one of the first symptoms. We talked to your wife that did say you were…perfectly happy about the idea of retirement…until Ms. Maximoff came up in the conversation.”

Clint muttered curses under his breath, “But… a disease that answers to certain people?”

“Let’s keep in mind that Ms. Maximoff’s powers were acquired by alien tech, alien tech that **_has_** influenced the minds just with close physical proximity. It’s…I highly doubt that any other doctor would reach the same conclusion.”

The sorcerer had to bit the inside of his cheek, _which means that I’ll have to monitor the whole situation and get involved again because Stark is right, who the hell else would even find this and be equipped to handle this?_

 “What else is there?”

“Agitation, psychosis, paranoia, hallucinations… violent behavior… memory deficits.”

“Son of a bitch!”

 _Indeed_ , Stephen pursed his lips.

“In layman terms… treatment is immunotherapy in your case… but considering the…involvement of alien technology, I don’t know how effective that will be, so we will still need to use the Time Stone.”

“Of course we will.”

“We would have to anyway. The Anti-NMDA receptor encephalitis can go a long way to shorten your sentence, but although it **_is_** my opinion that Ms. Maximoff did influence you, lawyers and the court won’t just hand it out, we will need actual proof.”

“Of course we will.” Clint just repeated.

~*~

_Clint managed to find some shelter from the craziness, not noticing her red, unfocused eyes. The red mist surrounding her was subtle and easily dismissed in her distress._

_They were so close that Clint didn’t have to reach so far to touch her shoulder. And everything turned red. His previously impatient and annoyed glared replaced…_

_…_

_This wasn’t so unlike Natasha…_

_“What did I do? This is all our fault!”_

_“Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares. Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know ‘cause the city is flying. Ok, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there cause it's my job. Ok, and I can't do my job and babysit. Doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good. I'll send your brother to come find you. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger. All right, good chat.”_

The red background suddenly became green with a pulse. And they were back in the real world.

“That was interesting.” Stephen dusted himself, slapping the Cloak away when he tried to do the same.

“I’m glad you think so.” Clint glared at him and massaged his temples before sighing, “It wasn’t even **_her_** fault either.” He seemed lost, the bruises under his eyes never more aparent against the pale face.

“Perhaps,” Jennifer cleared her throat, “it still doesn’t change much for the end results. Just ask Johannesburg and Lagos.”

“I believe the court put Lagos on Ms. Romanova and Mr. Rogers.” The sorcerer went to pour a glass of water for the Sanctum’s guests, which included several agents from several different countries.

“Oh, believe me, I didn’t forget about them. Do you gentlemen have everything you need?” she turned to the agents.

“Uh, I believe so. Will the records work considering…?” one of them glanced at his camera in doubt.

The former surgeon finished offering water. A weird – even by his standards – side effect of the visions from the Eye, “The technology is still mundane enough. B.A.R.F is patented and already used in court. I don’t see why not.”

“Well, thank you, Dr. Strange, we will maintain contact.” They cuffed Clint again that was more willing this time even if they seemed to try and respect his slumped shoulders and despotent posture. Jennifer was the only one to accompany them to discuss further plans with Barton.

He waited for a few minutes before taking out his phone, “Where to next, Stark?”

_“Finished already? Could have sworn it would take longer.”_

“Magic.” Was delivered in a perfect deadpan that hid the fact he was smirking.

~*~

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stephen finished reading the third file that described the exact same thing and looked around the room, not feeling any need to read any more.

“I…wish, but like I said to Rhodey: a little too much of a coincidence. I don’t know how else to explain this. As it is, we were lucky as hell that he teamed up with Thor in the Chitauri invasion and out in the open for the most part just like in Sokovia. But I would still check that police officer he ordered around and those civilians trapped in the building just in case… oh, and Sam Wilson. Oh, damn it! And Natashalie. Shit! My fucking tower and all my employees!”

Tony sucked a breath when he remembered the Bartons and the Mini Agents, already mentally and digitally sending a message to Pepper… fuck it all, **_Pepper_**! To quarantine the Tower and everybody in SI that came in contact with Rogers inside the Tower. Inside the closed, recycled-aired Tower. And their **_families_** , goddammit! Shit! And the BOARD… that spent hours of their days nagging at him **_and_** Pepper in the boardrooms… in closed doors. As much as Tony sometimes wished to superglue their mouths shut…the list just kept growing.

“What kind of idiot does this?” the doctor whispered, horrified.

“… I would say something about the ‘40s and growing up during an economic crisis but I don’t know how to do that without insulting my own dad and everybody else that had basic common sense.” Tony was sure he would be physically dizzy just thinking about the clusterfuck that waited him back home if it wasn’t for his new biotech Enhancements.

Stephen snorted, “Thankfully the tuberculosis didn’t mutate **_with_** the Super Soldier Serum.”

“There is that at least. It was the worst case scenario that, thanking a god I don’t particularly believe in, didn’t happen because we had **_no_** plans to contain **_that_**.”

It would be almost funny, if it wasn’t tragic. Tony and Stephen were covered from head to toe in white and orange containment suits as they made their way through the fifth best Nigerian hospital. Considering that the first four specialized in fertility and transplant, nobody wanted to chance it.

Stephen shook his head, “How the hell did you connected **_this_** with Maximoff? They didn’t even happen in the same places. Rogers spread about his… kindness in Lagos and perhaps New York… Sokovia?”

Tony sighed, “Unlike… everybody else in the original Avengers team, I actually stayed for the cleanup, I needed to be told where to focus the money, prioritize and organize the charity events to raise the proper funds. So it was a **_little_** weird when stuff like **_this_** happens just after some major battle… it’s not like there are mosquitos somewhere that are causing malaria after all. It was hard not to notice all the yellow tape and the people coughing up blood. Then one only needs to look up the rate of confirmed diagnostics of the **_same_** disease right **_after_** a major Avenger battle and… this.”

Completely disgusted, the former surgeon scowled, “This **_has_** to be against the law. Perhaps “crime against humanity”? Maximoff already got it for Johannesburg.”

“Crimes against humanity implies that **_this_** ,” Tony motioned to the room, “was deliberate and as much as I loathe them, I don’t think so… at least not from Rogers.” He added a little hesitantly.

“I wouldn’t put it past Maximoff… ok, not for Sokovia.” It was added a little grudgingly, “She looked honestly guilty when it was **_her_** country’s ass on the line. Maximoff has been… properly horrified at what her mental powers caused her fellow countrymen. And Rogers still refuses to give a sample of his blood?”

“As it is, we don’t need **_proof_** that it was his illustrious presence that caused this but we need to know how it **_works_**. Perhaps showing him images and dates will convince him.”

“Going to a country that people still **_die_** of TB when you **_lived_** with someone with tuberculosis is…”

“…As a genius medical doctor, I think you already know that but–”

“I know that there are people in U.S that die of tuberculosis, in 2012, when Rogers was put in the oven and out in the open: five hundred and ten, and by the way we have no way to know how many in New York was his fault.” Stephen glared at Tony who raised his hands in surrender, “But Nigeria is the sixth country most affected. They lose more than four hundred to the disease **_daily_**. The irresponsibility of…” He seemed unable to complete the phrase, as at loss for words as Tony was, and for them in specific, it was a once in every decade occurrence.

After a few minutes as both geniuses could do nothing but watch the suffering, Tony faced the sorcerer, “I don’t think Steve even knows how the Super Soldier Serum works aside from the steroids-like effects. Which is too bad because we **_need_** that data, the worst case scenario of a Super Tuberculosis is not completely off the table until we do. The second this,” like Stephen, Tony motioned around, “came to my attention, I forwarded the data to the European Enhanced Prison and they took the proper measures quarantining Rogers and scanning the people that came in contact with him. So far, so good.”

“No cases yet?”

“Not yet, once I get in contact with my CEO I will see what happened to my staff.” Tony’s shoulders slumped just trying to figure out a way to break the news, especially for the people with kids at home… fuck it all! The SHIELD agents that went with Rogers on missions! But his aggravated quasi-panic was put on hold by the expression his companion had, “What’s with the face?”

“Rogers has been in the EEP for six months now, if the guards there have yet to contract it, perhaps there is a factor that we are missing.”

Tony frowned as well, “Six months of relative close contact and no juice… against the almost five dozens of confirmed cases in Lagos, and the three dozen of Sokovians in a single mission?” the billionaire could have smashed his own face against the nearest wall, his eyes widened, “Mission!”

Stephen deadpanned, “I know that you call me a genius, but to be honest, I’m beginning to get annoyed at the fact that you think I can get the whole idea behind a single word.”

“This is all conjecture because that oaf refused even the most basic of blood tests but if the connection is the fact that Rogers was on a physically taxing **_mission_** …”

Understanding dawned on the former surgeon that used every year of professionalism not to gawk at the other man but still turned to Tony with equally wide eyes, “If the Super Soldier Serum **_enhanced_** Rogers’ immune system and it’s pushed to the limit when he is injured or when he overuses his Serum-acquired-muscles, it makes sense that the Serum is too busy healing bruises and bleedings that are threatening his life to properly fight his previous alphabetic list of ailments. It’s that little break that infects people!”

“Do you have any idea how many times Rogers crashed in my Tower after a gruesome mission between SHIELD’s fall and the Compound? Oh! The staff at the Compound!”

“Dr. Erskine was a geneticist, years ahead of anyone else, perhaps even centuries, but he couldn’t have predicted everything. Genetics is an extremely delicate area, any fluctuations can have irreversible consequences. You just need to look at Dr. Banner or Emil Blonsky to know that.”

“No dissing Bruce!” but Tony was ignored again in favor of the feverish binge Stephen was lost in.

 “No wonder he was called the first **_Enhanced_**. It could have been any other word, even “hero” if the SSR were so pro-Captain America, but they wrote “Enhanced” in their reports and files, that choice of words can’t be **_so_** random.”

“I don’t know, “Avengers” doesn’t make much sense either, what are we even avenging? Do we actually wait until stuff gets wrecked and people killed to “avenge” anyone? Not what SHIELD did, not what the actual Avengers did. That could be just SHIELD being SHIELD.”

Stephen finally gave the inventor the stinky eye to which Tony just grinned for having successfully gotten him off track, “From the little I saw, it was actually Janet van Dyne.”

“What?”

“The Info Dump in 2014. The “Avengers” was actually what Janet van Dyne called the duo she made with her husband, Hank Pym. SHIELD just ran with it.”

The former surgeon watched with some amusement as Tony struggled with himself, “Sorry, Mrs. Van Dyne…but still doesn’t make much sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a movie with Chloë Grace Moretz, [Brain on Fire](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brain_on_Fire_\(film\)). It wasn't exactly my kind of movie, but it did get me to research a bit and about 70% of this fic was born as a result.
> 
> Anti-NMDA receptor encephalitis was such a fit for Wanda's mental powers! 
> 
> I do apologize if anyone is offended by it. I have an acquaintance that did have it, but no one close enough to be emotionally affected (just like TB). 
> 
> I changed the classification of the fic to teens and up due to the swearing... but that I feel are warranted and expected in a scenario like this one.
> 
> Context: Tony is not worrying about himself either for the Anti-NMDA receptor encephalitis or the TB because scans and exams have concluded that Tony's body is more techno-organic than organic. Especially the brain. So... But he still wears the contaiment suit because he doesn't get to opt out from a common procedure just because Enhanced!... and the scene was fun to picture... *smiles*
> 
> Also, he didn't offer it to Stephen because: to replicate what Helen did to him would mean the implants, the Arc Reactor, the Extremis that is still a Russian Roullete for most... so yeah, no.
> 
> On to the fic:
> 
> ~*~
> 
> I think that if it's to cover the fact that Clint didn't actually **see** Wanda waving her fingers at his head and giving a nod to all the people (Cap fans) that keep justifying Johannesburg and Lagos as 'loss of control' (as if that, somehow, doesn't discredit Steve's... freacking common sense in having someone that doesn't have the proper control on field missions), then that scene that Wanda was distraught (for once... in Sokovia... her country...) and Clint was less than half a feet away... that would be the most likely moment that his eggs were scrambled. 
> 
> Wanda was freaking out with guilty for what her **mental powers** were costing Novi Grad... and Clint was right there *smiles*. Since it was her city that suffered because of her mental manipulation... supression of the fact that they even existed... because if she went through the door, she would be an Avenger... dear lord.
> 
> I have other reasonings for why the rest of the original team acted as if nothing was wrong with the Wanda World, but that's not the focus of this fic (don't worry it will come up *smiles*). And do NOT involve mind control... because that's the easy excuse... and tbh only makes sense with Clint... that by all accounts SHOULD protest Wanda becoming an Avenger...
> 
> Anyways, much like what happened between Loki and Tony, if we use the same principle, then the Time Stone should cancel the effects easily enough *shrugs* (I don't make the rules). One could even argue that it wasn't Starkium that stopped the Scepter, but the metal casing... but what's the big difference between that and Barton's Kevlar?
> 
> To the TB: it was actually what alerted to Tony that there was something off on the aftermath of SOME battles... too many confirmed cases of the same illness in a single place just after the Avengers were around... it could be something else, but a closer look revealed that it wasn't...
> 
> I asked an actual doctor about it (that got really confused about the random subject, lol) and even asymptomatic carries can spread TB, especially in closed spaces (obviously since it's spread through air).
> 
> The truth is: no one knows how the Serum works... and this could be a horryfing possibility...
> 
> Even in U.S, people die of it. And Nigeria actually IS the sixth country most affected.
> 
> My research in order of use in this fic:
> 
> [Anti-NMDA receptor encephalitis](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anti-NMDA_receptor_encephalitis) \-- Yeak, I know, not a very good source, but I needed to be spoon fed in layman terms.
> 
> [Nigerian Hospitals](https://wiredbugs.com/best-hospitals-in-nigeria/) \-- the first four best hospitals in Nigeria are truly about fertility and transplant... not a good mix with TB...
> 
> [U.S and TB](https://www.tbfacts.org/tb-statistics-united-states/) \-- people still die of TB even in U.S... 510 in 2012 alone...
> 
> [Death Toll of TB in Nigeria](https://www.vanguardngr.com/2018/09/432-nigerians-die-of-tuberculosis-daily-who/) \-- this wasn't a century ago, this is 2018. Yep. MCU chose well their countries for CW.
> 
> [Europe is also affected by TB](http://www.euro.who.int/en/health-topics/communicable-diseases/tuberculosis/data-and-statistics).
> 
> Comics!Fact: Janet van Dyne was actually the one to choose the name "Avengers"... (still doesn't make much sense to me, sorry, Jan).
> 
> Comics!Fact: Tony is an atheist in the comics.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taken to Task](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914366) by [TheSovereigntyofReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/pseuds/TheSovereigntyofReality)




End file.
